Focus
by talv1914
Summary: One-shot. Harry, Ron and Hermione heading to fight for their lives in the Battle of Hogwarts. The key to win is Focus.


**A/N: So this is a practice prompt before the Quidditch league FanFiction competition and it is set in the very beginning of the Battle of Hogwarts, assuming the Golden Trio had a quiet moment before fighting.**

**It is based on the lyrics from Bon Jovi's It's My Life: ''****This is for ones who stood their ground, for Tommy and Ginna who never backed down Tomorrows getting harder make no mistakes Luck ain't even lucky gotta make your own breaks''.**

* * *

Harry and Hermione were rushing through the hallways of Hogwarts, both expressions worried and serious. Their bodies were aching, but the pain and tiredness were ignored by them for long now. If they'll let themselves feel anything of that kind, they might feel too much, become too emotional, think too much. They couldn't allow that, not moments away from fighting for their lives, when Harry's was in danger more than anyone else's.

Ron joined the two without a word. He came out from one of the corners or the hallways, not that it truly mattered. Many things didn't matter at that moment, besides the upcoming battle. Focus is important, so is a quick response, possibly even a strategy. None of the three teens was sure if they had any of the above; the chase after Horcrux was exhausting and coming back to Hogwarts was uneasy. No one was asking them whether they could take part in a war right then or not, it was a war and in this particular one they had to win. Being a part of the Golden Trio, they earned the responsibility to fight. It was Harry's fight and it wouldn't wait for him any longer.

There was no time for talking or considering, or discussing. This is what they had to do. The halls were dark and cold, causing the three to be tenser than they have ever been while walking through Hogwarts; a Dementor or a Death Eater could show up in any moment. That fact made the blood rush through their veins faster and their heart beat raise. The only thing they could do was think. Even hearing wasn't a privilege because it was, ironically, deadly quiet around them aside from the sound of their footsteps and the thoughts pounding in their minds. Sadly, at the certain scenario, their thoughts were a worse option than reality.

Harry's face was covered with sweat and the adrenaline was filling him. He was relieved to find another Horcrux, but what was facing him now was much bigger than a Horcrux; it was much bigger than anything in his entire life. A little voice inside of his head told him to give himself to Voldemort. Hogwarts was his home, only the thought of Voldemort's people destroying it made him uncomfortable, even more if it is his fault. He felt guilty; the guilt was always chasing him. He is the boy Who Lived and that title stopped being good a while ago; it came with a lot of fame and gloriousness, yet with one of the strongest wizards chasing him. Still, he still had a rational side, which knew that with or without him Voldemort has always been trouble and hideous things would happen in the wizardry world without Harry's effect on Voldemort's actions.

Harry wondered what time it is, he could barely recall what day it was, though it didn't matter. For a while now time didn't matter, he was only living. Days and nights made no difference, he needed to live and so did his friends, but he would rather die instead of them. The three lived, moving on from looking for one Horcrux to another while time flied by, causing Harry to think that the search will never end.

If you listened tightly, you could hear distant noises of explosions, screams, spells and magic. Three hearts seemed to drop to three stomachs, though it didn't stop any of the three people.

Hermione read a few books at the time that involved magic battles, war etc. She didn't need the books to know that what is happening is far away from what she could imagine in her mind. She trusted Harry with her life, yet fear was finding its way to her. Almost every person whom she knew and loved was there and all of their lives were at risk. Trying to stay optimist did not actually seem to work for her, because she wondered if they already lost someone. The answer is probably a yes.

She could not bear the thought of someone she loved dying at the moment. Her classmates would die too young, her teachers and others would die leaving a family behind. It was a bit stupid of her to think like that with Harry Potter by her side, all wizards knew he is their hope against Voldemort, they all believed in him. Though no matter what she told herself, there was this fear filling her stomach. Being Hermione Granger she knew how many people they might lose at the battle, too many for her liking. But one way or another, this was reality; people will die, maybe very important people to her, at the moment she needs to be usual Hermione Granger, be quick and bright, push feelings away. Focus.

Hogwarts was starting to fall apart right in front of their eyes. Students were scared to death, ceilings and walls were falling and the temperature rose, caused by different spots of fire around the school.

Ron was torn between the adrenaline that rushed through him, with Harry and Hermione by his side he felt strong, and the wish to go back home, close his eyes and wake up to a calm reality. He wanted the reality which he knew, the one which involves studying at Hogwarts, not fighting, being with his friends, not expecting to lose them, writing letters to his family, not losing it in an attacked school. Wishing for the war to end would be wishing to live after it is over, but not knowing what would happen after the war. Wishing for life before the war was wishing for a reality where Voldemort was still powerful and alive.

There is a certain glory which comes when you are friends with Harry Potter and Ron liked it. It made him feel more special than others, it made him confident. Then, he was happy to have Harry and Hermione by his side; it made him feel better to know that some of his dears were protected. Obviously they in particular will be a moving target, but it didn't bother him. The adrenalin made him want to fight Voldemort's army because all of what it had done, because of all what Voldemort has done. There was still a small part in Ron that wanted to go home and cover his body with his blanket, all the way to the top of his head. But this was an opportunity to fight back, to prove himself, he only needed to remember what is worth fighting for all along and focus on it.


End file.
